


[Vid] Notice Me

by lilly_the_kid



Category: Cobra Kai (Web Series)
Genre: Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fanvid, Fanvids, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Karate, M/M, Rivalry, anything to get noticed, spray painted dick, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:40:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28478571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lilly_the_kid/pseuds/lilly_the_kid
Summary: Don't pretend you don't see me, baby.
Relationships: Daniel LaRusso/Johnny Lawrence
Comments: 20
Kudos: 59





	[Vid] Notice Me

**Author's Note:**

> I love these two so much and I had to make this vid. Hope you'll enjoy!

**Music:** Notice Me by Alexa Ray Joel

**Password:** notice me


End file.
